lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
You Must Be Happy
ZAYIN |image1 = YouMustBeHappyCloseUp.png|death = yes}} "Many of those who underwent this operation have found rest and became healthy again." -Abnormality Log You Must Be Happy (T-09-94) is a ZAYIN abnormality in the form of a big capsule-like machinery, with an upper and lower section. The upper part is like a half circle, with a small screen at the front and with several electrical antennas on the top. The lower part acts like a platform, with some stair steps. At the top, 2 robotic arms come from both sides and from below, just 1 arm at the left. Information Ability: You Must Be Happy's ability is activated while at work. When an employee is sent, the agent will stand on the platform as the robotic arms start to interact with the employee and on the small screen, a blue 'YES' and a red 'NO' start to switch constantly. The switching of the words will start slow but after a period of time, they will get faster and faster until reaching a certain point where the switching is unpredictable. The player must stop the work to trigger the last effect. If the work is stopped while the screen is 'YES', the employee will get a Buff of every Stat depending of the amount of time spent in the work (Up to 100 for each stat, base stat inclusive). If is stopped at 'NO', the employee will get a Debuff of every Stat depending of the amount of time spent in the work (Cannot decrease the base stats below ~30). If the same Agent use the machine more than 5 times in the same day, it will get killed at the end of the last work by the arms. If the employee has more than 200 points in total of Buffed/Debuffed stats made by the machine, they will die at the end of the day. The Buff/Debuff is removed at the end of the day. The Abnormality will stop by itself if the player tries to pause the game, stopping them from any abuse to stop at the right moment. However, the player can still change the speed freely. Basic Information: You Must Be Happy's basic information takes 30 seconds of use to unlock, the information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject classification * Risk Level ( ZAYIN) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Continuous) Origin This machine was used in a city to 'fix' the nerve tissue of the back of the brain. The machinery was for surgery, curing and helping the people who used it. The question was the only difference if they got healthy or worse: "Do you love your city?". Is unknown from what city it comes from or how it arrived, but is possible that it was retrieved from the suggested city. It's also possible that this could be related to the Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom's entries, as the machine taking part of the surgery on the man told in the story is very similar to this Abnormality. Log and Method Trivia * This Abnormality is the first Tool that needs of the player's concentration to decide the specific outcome, along with a right timing as it stop by itself when pausing. * It is classified as ’'T'rauma’, because of the machine own's past while being used to change the mind of their subjects, for good or for worse. This Abnormality may also represent Tristophobia, the fear of sadness or sorrow. Gallery YouMustBeHappyContainment.png|You Must Be Happy's Containment YouMustBeHappyOnUseYes.png|You Must Be Happy on use, at YES YouMustBeHappyOnUseNo.png|You Must Be Happy on use, at NO YouMustBeHappyDetailsUnlocked.png|You Must Be Happy Details unlocked Category:Original Category:Tool Category:ZAYIN Category:Abnormalities